At the present time, the only materials used to manufacture wristlets of plastic materials, notably wristlets of plastic material for watches, are non-fluorinated thermoplastic materials.
These materials are very cheap and are very easily brought into use by hot injection in a suitable mould which is the technology most frequently used for the manufacture of these wristlets of plastic material. In addition it is easy to give these wristlets the requisite pliability by mixing suitable plasticizers into these non-fluorinated thermoplastic materials before use.
However, the wristlets manufactured from these non-fluorinated thermoplastic materials have the great disadvantage that they become dirty relatively quickly during wear, which of course spoils their appearance.